prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC19
is the 19th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 554th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The student council organizes a treasure hunt in Noble Academy's dorms, with the students split into teams in hopes of finding the treasure. Meanwhile, Twilight enters Hope Kingdom and discovers something important. Synopsis As of late, it appears to be raining and the girls are disappointed they can't go out to enjoy their day off. Haruka continues to practice her violin but finds herself having trouble. The others assure her she will be fine, with Miss Shamour offering some assistance but she finds herself distracted when Miss Sharmor recalls teaching Prince Kanata and his little sister to play it. Haruka thinks about it and recalls what she said to Twilight the previous day. Such words encourage her to continue to act like a Princess, but when Miss Shamour shows confusion, Kirara points out Haruka is already working herself very hard. Not only does she take several lessons to learn new things, but they already gathered nine keys. Haruka is unable to appreciate such a statement though but gets distracted when someone knocks on the door. Miss Shamour quickly changes to normal and hides as the two students step inside. Seira and Ayaka have come to announce that a scavenger hunt will be held to uplift everyone's spirits. Elsewhere, Twilight reflects on her defeat while she plays her violin. She is beyond aggravated, and noticing this, Shut offers to defeat Pretty Cure. This angers her further and he attempts to justify what he meant but she takes off on a Zetsuborg horse rather than talk any further. Ayaka and Seira explain the scavenger hunt to everyone and they split up into teams. Haruka is partnered with Reiko and another girl, one she recognizes as being very angry with her when Haruka got partnered with Yuki. But when she brings it up the girl, Kano seems confused. Meanwhile, Kirara got partnered with two girls who are excited to do their first scavenger hunt but a bit anxious when they see how sure Kirara is, and Minami, who got partnered with Seira and Yui. With that Shirogane hands out the clue pages, with everyone getting different clues. Kirara's team gets "what is the most active nut" and one of the girls' reasons it might be a doughnut because it sounds like "do-nut". Kirara is sure this is the answer and the girls are pleasantly surprised that this is correct when they run to the cafeteria and are rewarded with a box of them. The girls admit that because of how antisocial Kirara was they didn't realize she was actually so friendly. She is surprised by this and offers to let the girls call her by her first name. Meanwhile, Minami's clue is "What snickers by the entrance" and the girls try to determine what the entrance itself is. Minami thinks it over before she suddenly gets an idea and brings them to the shoe lockers, reasoning that they "sneaker" by. Yui and Seira are surprised when Shirogane appears behind them to reveal they are also correct. Seira remarks that lately Minami also seems different, recalling how strict she used to be in the past. Haruka and her team continue to look but she finds herself growing frustrated. She calms herself down as Pafu joins them and Reiko sits down to pet her. She is very flustered when she shows her affectionate side around Pafu, but knowing that Pafu likes her calms her down and she thanks Haruka, recalling back when she had wanted to ban Pafu. The other girl remembers how well Haruka did to keep up with Yuki doing Field Day as well, but Haruka claims its nothing. She stops to look outside and recalls their own clue, "Something that's outside, yet still at home" and stares in amazement at a large number of flowers. She suddenly gets an idea and brings them outside. As this is going on, Kanata continues to fight the Zetsuborg. As he gets onto his horse his staff begins to glow, signaling that the girls located another key. He rides away from the location, dedicated to continue doing his best until he can fix everything. Meanwhile, Twilight is also riding a Zetsuborg horse and she starts to question what she is doing. Suddenly she sees something familiar up ahead. Haruka brings Reiko and the other girl outside to recently bloomed hydrangea. She admires their beauty as the girls join her, surprised she was the one tending to them all. The girls suddenly realize what the answer was when they spot a snail and Shirogane joins them to assure they got it right. With that she happily thanks Haruka for all of her efforts tending to the garden. She then gives them the next challenge, "What appears different to all who gaze at it while changing day by day?". On the roof Shut stands, angry and ready to brighten Twilight's mood. He locks the dreams of the Cafeteria worker and throws her into the cage of despair as a rice cooker Zetsuborg forms. Inside, Haruka and her team continue to search. She gets an idea after staring at the mirror and once again Shirogane assures her she is right. By now all the teams have shown up, and she explains that they have found the true treasure: Themselves and their personal growth. Looking in the mirror the girls happily take note of this but suddenly the ground begins to shake. Minami tells everyone to remain calm and the trio run outside, not surprised to find a Zetsuborg waiting for them. They change into Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, and Cure Twinkle and the fight begins. Right away the girls find themselves down, kneeling in the mud as thick gusts of air are thrown in their direction. Quickly they attack the Zetsuborg before it can destroy the dorm but they find it too strong and get thrown back. They rise, battered but not out, telling them how dear Noble Academy is to them. Flora uses her Lily key to use Lys Tourbillon, then, with the Zetsuborg faltering they change into Mode Elegant and use Trinity Explosion on it. They release the Cafeteria worker and thank her for her efforts as Shut takes off and they take her somewhere safe. The rain has come to an end and Haruka plays her violin for Minami, Kirara, Yui, Pafu, and Aroma. They admire her beautiful playing, along with an approving Miss Shamor. Haruka is happy to know her efforts have been worth it and continues to play. Kanata also plays his violin, recalling the past when he would play for his little sister. He comes to a halt, wondering if she is alright. Curious, Twilight walks into the building. She finds nobody there but sees the Pretty Cure Perfume awaiting. Seeing it as a sign she can surpass Pretty Cure with it, she takes the object and is granted her first key. Major Events *Twilight finds the fourth Princess Perfume. *Miss Shamour tells the Cures and Yui that Prince Kanata had a sister. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma *Miss Shamour Villains *Shut *Twilight *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata *Shirogane-san *Kisaragi Reiko *Azuma Seira *Nishimine Ayaka Trivia *This episode contained flashbacks from episodes 3 and 7. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure